


Surfing the Web

by Noturbaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noturbaby/pseuds/Noturbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Supernatural season 4 Episode Monster at the End of the Book. Dean does some web surfing and comes across this site.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surfing the Web

I don't own Buffy or Dean or anything about them. This was just for fun because I thought this episode had a lot of potential.

 

Dean quickly scanned down the web page smiling to himself. Awesome. All he could think was awesome. Then he hit another link and continued reading. Shit, this was better than awesome. This was hot. He looked around his hotel room. This was not a time he wanted to be interrupted. Please Cas, Sammy, just 10 more minutes, he thought while he continued reading. He passed a hand over his face. This was good. Hell, this was better than good. He felt himself getting warmer and he leaned back in the cheap hotel chair for a second. But, he was intrigued and clicked on the next link and leaned in closer to the laptop.

To his surprise, he didn’t hear Sam come back in the room. “Dude, what did you find that’s got you so glued to the screen?”

Dean looked up, embarrassed. “Nothin’,” he replied while rapidly trying to close web pages and turning the laptop away from Sam’s prying eyes.

“You weren’t researching the case? Oh, wait, ‘Busty Asian Beauties dot com’, again? Internet porn? Really, Dean?”

Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat but met his brother’s eyes, “No, little brother, I was not surfing porn. I was reading.”

“Seriously?” Dean had impressed Sam lately with his Vonnegut reference so Sam knew his brother read. But why was he trying to hide what was on the screen and why did he look like the cat with the canary?

“What were you reading?”

“It was nothing. It was just....,” Dean stammered and figured what the hell. “Remember the web site with the Sam girls and Dean girls?”

“You were trolling for fan girl dates?!”

“No, Dude,” Dean smiled. “Wait, not a bad idea.”

“Dean!”

Dean looked at Sam, “Whatever, no, I clicked on a link for fan fiction and I got this site where I’m with Buffy!” Dean was trying to load the page for Sam to see.

“Buffy? Who’s -- Buffy? You mean the vampire slayer?” Sam was curious and pulled the other chair over by Dean.

“Yeah, these stories are hot. I mean usually we argue and fight the monsters but way more times we’re doing it.” Dean was clearly enjoying the fact that he had been included in these stories.

“Doing it?! You realize she’s not real.” Sam was looking put out.

“Dude, don’t be a hater,” Dean smiled as Sam huffed. “A lot of them have you with Dawn or Faith. The hot little sister and the hot other slayer.”

“But you get Buffy,” Sam responded.

“Hell yeah. Think about it. She and I would be perfect together. Fighting the forces of darkness and then gettin’ some.” Dean replied with a huge grin on his face.

Sam sighed and got up from the chair. “She’s not real Dean,” he repeated.

Dean smiled, “You’re just jealous.” He clicked on another link. “I know you used to have a thing for her in high school. Oh look here’s a page where you get to be with her. But, right, she’s not real, you’re not interested.”

Sam was in the seat next to Dean in less than a second, “Let me see that.” and pulled the laptop in front of him. Dean chuckled and wondered what other tv babes he was with in these fan’s minds.

 


End file.
